zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Heirshy
New Harrison Rivera was the Reconstructed Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died On January 18 2014, before events of The European Civil War. He was re manufactured by Some of his Soul Riverians after Using Young Harrison Rivera's A.R. Core Spark that was still activated, but was at the brink of shutting down Soon enough. By the next Day New Harrison Rivera was Manufactured, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after Passing away and Zero had to use a captured Riverian prototype, Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Return Of Young Harrison Rivera 'One Year War' 'Earth Invasion' 'Treachery At Odessa' Realizing that the time has come, Rambal Ral ordered New Harrison into the Desert, alone, in order for him to become a Target for White Base. Despite this initial set up, Zeon supported New Harrison with a Gallop Battle Ship in which would remain with him until the set up. White Base, eventually catches New Harrison, and Gallop on there scanners, and Amuro and Zero Launch in order to take action. Despite not being ordered to attack New Harrison, Bright defied the orders in an attempt to destroy Zeon's most trusted and noble ace. New Harrison soon found himself at war with the entire Earth Federation arsenal and now had to fight to escape while covering the Ground Battle Ship Gallop. Despite many calls to Odessa for aide, non of the Transmissions were able to reach M'Quve's head quarters. Despite such an intense battle done by New Harrison along with many Earth Federation forces dying by the hundreds. Bright than orders Amuro, and Zero to engage, after being ordered to remain on stand by until the Federation forces weaken New Harrison. At the time of the fighting before Zero and Amuro's arrival, Battleship Gallop managed to escape, but remained at a safe distance instead of departing back to Odessa in an attempt to provide suppressing fire in order to Cover New Harrison. New Harrison now seeing a gap in the Federation lines began to fight his way back towards Gallop, but Zero and Amuro bared his path. A large fight broke out between the 3 aces as Gallop attempted to send a distress call back towards Odessa. Though the message reached Odessa and Zeon was on there way with reinforcements, Zero got a hold of the transmission and attempted to destroy Harrison quickly before reinforcements could show up. With 2 against one, New Harrison eventually began to weaken, and Amuro was able to cut off one of his arms, and slash his shield in half causing him to fall to the ground. Zero finished the blow by jabbing his light swoard into New Harrison's torso, causing him to shut down. Much to their surprise that the Z-89 didn't explode, Zero attempted to have New Harrison as a prisoner in order to study the mobile suits strange actions of having similar movements as those of a human. Bright however declined the request, and ordered Amuro and Zero to depart the Desert as the Zeon reinforcements showed up and were already engaged with the Federation forces. They escaped the desert along with the rest of the Federation forces leaving only New Harrison and Gallop in the Desert. 'Battle Of Jaburo' After gathering all available forces in the area, Char personally led a large scale assault on the base using his MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type, New Harrison Joined the Jaburo Invasion, as a decoy on the Surface attacking and crippling multiple defenses while Char took the battle inside the fort. The battle still ended in failure as few mobile suits even made it into battle before being shot down by the base's formidable defenses. Although Char personally made good progress into Jaburo he was eventually forced to retreat when he again came face to face with Amuro Ray, whose piloting skills had considerably improved since their last battle. The Zeon forces inside Jaburo eventually were counter attacked and overrun forcing Zeon to move New Harrison, from the Surface into the Facilities in order to cover the Infiltrating forces as they escape the facility. New Harrison's abscents on the surface allowed the Federation defenders to easily take out the Zeon Invaders on the surface securing the perimeter and trapping New Harrison, the Infiltrating force, and Char in the Facilities. Char once again tried to inflict heavy damage upon Jaburo despite being trapped, this time by sneaking in and planting several explosives throughout the facility. While New Harrison wreaked havoc amongst the caverns. His plans were again foiled by the crew of the White Base. However, in his retreat he again ran into his sister. Due to New Harrison's presence behind the mountain hill, Char had little time to talk, so he gave her a strong warning to leave the Federation before aborting his mission at Jaburo. 'Battle Of Solomon' 'Battle Of A Baoa Qu' 'After The One Year War' 'Zeon Civil War' 'Eris-7 Attack' 'Fall Of Ruined A Baoa Qu' 'Gryps Campaign' 'Defense Of the Zeon Homeland' 'First Battle Of Eris-7' 'Back under the Command Of Kycilia Zabi' 'Earth Theater' 'Invasion Of Axis' Weapons and Tactics The MS-14B Z-89 High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Z-89 equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Z-89 High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam saber and a high-output beam rifle. The weapons are no different from the Original Z-89 Mecha and often act by the same color blade, and Laser as It's original Counter Part. It is able to switch sizes as soon as Harrison transforms from Mobile Mecha Size into Normal Size, he as well can even use it for clearing out the inside of the buildings as well as the Twin bladed Saber, It will be just as similar as fighting in the Pilot's seat of the Z-89 only difference is that Harrison Rivera Is the Z-89. Trivia Category:Males Category:Continentals Category:Zeon